It has to be you
by Lora063
Summary: Seth Cohen has it all. He’s rich, good looking and popular. All the girls want him. But he wants someone else. Summer Roberts. Too bad she’s not interested. AU
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the O.C. characters.

Summary: Seth Cohen has it all. He's rich, good looking and popular. All the girls want him. But he wants someone else. Summer Roberts. Too bad she's not interested.

Pairing: Seth/Summer, Ryan/Marissa

Author's Note: I just thought of this in my Socials class. We're going through Fur Trade, so this seemed more fun. Anyway the reason Romeo and Juliet is mentioned here as you'll notice is cause we're reading it in English. This chapter doesn't jump into Seth Summer right away, but it's just to introduce you to the characters. Cause I changed them a lil.;). Anyway I hope you guys like this. Sorry for any mistakes! I'm not a pro. Reviews are very welcome.=).

It was a very sunny morning in Orange County. Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts were walking up the stairs to the school entrance. It was Monday morning, one of those mornings when school seemed worse than any detention for skipping and Summer was very tempted to just leave and go home back to her warm bed, curl up under her blanket and never get up. But Marissa wouldn't let her.

- "Sum you can't just skip every time you don't feel like coming to school. And you're not leaving me here all alone."

-" Then come with me." said Summer.

Marissa didn't get a chance to answer because at this moment Ryan Atwood walked up to them and Marissa couldn't help but notice the change in Summer's face. "She still doesn't like him" she thought to herself. She turned to Ryan.

-"Hey", she said with a smile.

He smiled back and gave her a kiss. "Hey beautiful".

Summer rolled her eyes and scoffed. Ryan whispered something in Marissa's ear and walked off. Marissa gave him such a loving look that Summer just couldn't help it.

- "Seriously Coop, you have to stop that."

- "Stop what?" asked Marissa innocently, But she already knew what was coming - another long lecture from Summer about how guys are heartbreakers and you shouldn't get too attached. Ever since summer's parents divorced when she was in elementary, she's been rough around the edges. She stopped believing in forever and criticized all relationships. She went out with a couple of guys but in the end she always got hurt. Marissa knew that Summer was still hurting because it didn't work out between her parents and she didn't have faith anymore. Summer stopped caring what other people thought, and the once one of the most popular girls became sort of an outcast. Marissa didn't ditch her friend in need and they've been best friends ever since.

A couple of girls standing near by snickered when Summer walked past them but she gave them such an icy look, that they just turned away. The sunny day didn't match Summer's mood. She continued:

- "Maris, I know you really like him, but guys like him only want one thing, trust me. I mean he's like one of the most popular guys in school, star of the football team. He probably thinks he's the King of Earth."

- "Ryan's not like that", interrupted Marissa, starting to get angry at Summer's words.

Summer turned to her.

- "Coop, I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all. Remember Luke?"

Marissa unconsciously hugged herself.

- "He hurt you. I don't want Ryan to do the same."

When Marissa didn't say anything Summer kept going.

- "And his brother! It's like every single girl in this school swoons when she sees him. And he knows it and acts like an asshole. He kissed three different girls at one party. Jerk." The last word was said with such disgust that you'd think he was her number one enemy.

- "Look Summer I don't know about his brother but Ryan wouldn't hurt me. He's not like that. I know it." Marissa sounded so convincing that anybody but Summer would've dropped it.

But Summer didn't stop.

- "Anybody who's close with Seth Cohen the King of the rich popular jerks is a jerk." she stated.

- "Whatever." Marissa figured it would be easier to just agree with Summer and not argue. After all it was the fiftieth time they've had this conversation since Marissa started going out with Ryan a month ago.

Summer sighed.

- "I hate this school" she said. "All these girls throwing themselves at guys who aren't even worth it. What's up with that? You should see Melissa Anders in my English class. We're going through "Romeo and Juliet" right now. Guess who they chose to be Romeo?"

Before Marissa even had a chance to answer Summer cut her off.

- "Seth Cohen! Romeo! Please! More like.. ugh, I'm not even going to say it. So anyway Melissa Anders almost beat up Kathie Newman for the role of Juliet. And its just reading. No acting involved!" Summer shook her head." That's sad."

Marissa smiled.

- "Why do you care? I thought you hated them."

Summer was quick to answer.

-" I do." She made a face." And I got English right now."

-" Bummer." said Marissa." I have history. I gotta go meet Ryan in the hallway though, meet you at your locker after class okay?"

- "Yea".

Marissa walked off leaving Summer standing there, debating whether or not she should skip in the washroom. The she shook of that thought." I can handle high school" she told herself and with a straight back and a determined look she walked to her class, brushing right past Seth Cohen. Neither noticed each other.

Seth was currently busy with Anna Stern. One of the most popular girls in school Anna was very good looking and on the cheerleader team. When Summer walked past he was standing by his locker talking to Anna. he figured he liked her more than other girls. They looked perfect for each other from the outside and everybody thought they'd end up together sometime soon so it wasn't unusual to see them standing together in the hallway. Anna gave Seth one of her winning smiles and trailed a path with her finger from his neck down to the belt on his pants. 

- "I'll see you later" she said. 

He gave her an intrigued look. She raised and eyebrow at him and walked off. Seth smiled his famous lopsided grin that made all the girls swoon and turned back to his locker. That's when Ryan walked up.

- "Hey bro." he said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

- "What's up?" asked Seth turning to him." Took you a while to get here."

- " I saw Marissa in the hallway" Ryan smiled sheepishly.

Seth started laughing.

- "Look at the toughest guy on the football team here, blushing about his girlfriend. Ryan my man are you in love?"

Ryan gave him a look.

Seth continued:

" Okay if that's one of your shut-up-and-don't-mention-it look then forget it Romeo. I'm bugging you till you confess." Seth paused." Hey I heard Lynn's still mad at you"

Ryan let out a frustrated sigh. " Don't even talk to me about Lynn"

- " Okay you actually said a sentence there and it wasn't about Marissa. Frustrated about the Lynn thing huh?"

- "Ok there is no Lynn thing. She thought something was between us and there wasn't . Anyway it's history." Ryan gave Seth funny look. " I hear you and Angela are getting close"

- "Yea because obviously people have nothing better to do then talk about my love life."

- "Stuff gets around pretty fast."

- "Yea", agreed Seth.

- "Look, I gotta go. I got P.E. We're playing soccer." Ryan smiled.

- "I wish I was the sporty one in the family."

- "Girls still love you." 

- "Yea." Seth smiled.

- "Oh by the way, remembered Ryan," isn't Anna mad about your three girls at one party event?"

- "Okay, Ryan the way you said it it doesn't sound good. I was drunk and they came on to me. What was I supposed to do? And I only remember kissing them. Okay i dont know how far I went with the third girl because my memory is a blur on that part. But it wasnt my fault. I don't think Anna knows yet."

Ryan laughed.

- "Are you kidding? The whole school knows."

- "Shit."

- "Yea George Clooney better figure out an excuse."

Seth was about to answer when the bell rang.

- "Shit I got English" he mumbled." He grabbed his books and closed the locker. " Later Romeo" he yelled at Ryan and hurried down the hall.

Ryan shook his head. 

- "Yea will see how you're gonna be when you find the right girl."

He wasn't sure if Seth heard him but he didn't care. Their P.E. teacher didn't it like when students were late. 

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I know it gets kind of confusing because Seth nicknamed Ryan Romeo, but the Romeo and Juliet of this story are Seth and Summer. Of course. Anyway please review! It would be greatly appreciated and also a very good motivation for the next chapter if you want one. Next up - Romeo meets Juliet.


	2. Romeo and Juliet?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so awesome. I hope you like this chapter. =)

Seth walked into his class.

-"Ah, Mr. Cohen, we were all waiting."- said the English teacher rather dryly.

Seth sat down at his desk and noticed Melissa Anders beaming at him.

- "Mr. Cohen you are reading for Romeo". informed Mrs. Barnett. "Mr. Weiss you will read for Benvolio. Act One. Scene One, page 18 where we left off."

- " What about Juliet?" asked Melissa Anders.

From where she was sitting Summer rolled her eyes and made the most disgusted sound. Several people turned around but she stared them down.

- " We're not at that part yet" said Mrs. Barnett and motioned for Seth to start reading.

About an hour later the class was coming to an end. Mrs. Barnett told everybody to close their books. People started rising from their seats but she stopped them.

- " Okay", she started, "I know this is your first class on a Monday morning but this was just too bad. You were all still asleep and Cohen your Romeo sounded so bored like he'd fall asleep any minute."

Seth started protesting.

- "He was heartbroken. He wasn't supposed to sound excited."

- "He sounded bored to me." Mrs. Barnett stared at him." I'm sure you don't know anything about being heartbroken Mr. Cohen."

Seth tried to come up with a witty remark but couldn't think of one because she was pretty much right. He figured it was because all the girls liked him back. The truth was he never really liked anyone enough to be heartbroken about them.

- "Mr. Cohen would you come to my desk please?"

Summer sighed. The class was over. "Thank God" she thought. Then she remembered she still had to get her homework from Friday. She "wasn't feeling well" so she just skipped the class in the medical room. She figured it beats listening to Mrs. Barnett give them lectures about the importance of Shakespeare plays and anyway Summer hated "Romeo and Juliet". "Another love story that ended bad" she thought. Since she wasn't very close with any of her classmates and Marissa had English second semester Summer still had to get her homework. She picked up her books from the desk, straightened her small skirt and walked to Mrs. Barnett's table.

- " Yes Ms. Roberts?"

- " Umm, Can I get my Friday homework? I wasn't there."

- " Yes. I remember. You should've picked it up after school."

- " I forgot" said Summer trying to hide her irritation. How hard was it to just give it to her?

- " Give me a minute Ms. Roberts. Mr. Cohen would you come to my desk please?"

Summer bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything. " Why does she need to talk to Cohen exactly when I'm trying to get my homework? She thought. Just get it over with and let me leave!

Seth Cohen walked up to them and Summer shot him a dirty look, which he didn't notice. She rolled her eyes and decided it was better to just stare at the desk.

- " Mr. Cohen I believe you can do way better. Reading requires emotions. Romeo is a very important character and you should pay more attention to the way you read his parts."

" Like he'd know anything about being in love" thought Summer.

Seth nodded and started to walk away but the teacher stopped him.

- "Did you get your Friday homework?"

- " No. Can I get it now?" Summer heard impatience in his voice.

- " Okay" said Mrs. Barnett." Ms. Roberts, Mr. Cohen I will go photocopy the worksheets." She stood up and walked off.

For the first time Seth realized someone else was standing there. He was so focused on getting out of the class he didn't pay attention to anything else. He turned to the girl. She seemed as anxious to leave as him. She was staring at the her hands on the table and he noticed she was really pretty. Actually he was surprised by how perfect she was. She was shorter than him, but her heels made her appear taller and her legs look longer. She had very tan skin and dark straight hair. Looking at her profile he noticed her tiny nose, full lips, and long eyelashes. " How come I didn't notice her before?" He thought she was about to turn and shoot him a smile, because that's what most girl did, but she remained still. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

- " How come I've never seen you in this class before?"

Summer rolled her eyes.

- " Maybe that's because you're too absorbed in yourself?"

She still didn't turn around and he was surprised. 

- "Oh well you've obviously noticed me"

Summer suddenly felt the urge to yell at him. 

- " Listen Cohen. The only reason I have EVER noticed you is because my best friend is going out with your brother. If I had the choice I would've changed this class, but then again you don't affect me that much. Now don't you have some dumb bimbo to make out with? Go torture someone else. You're tricks don't work on me." She knew she was being too harsh. He barely said anything to her, but she believed he deserved it.

When she said all this she turned around to him staring at him with her big brown eyes and he was surprised at how quickly he noticed everything about her. She was just so.. Seth couldn't think of a word. She just yelled at him, insulted him and basically told him off but he was glued to the spot. There was something about Mrs. Roberts.

Summer was a little surprised at his reaction. They were both about to say something when Mrs. Barnett walked in.

- "Okay" she said " Here's your homework."

- " Thanks" mumbled Seth taking his sheet and walked out the door.

Summer looked after him then quickly turned around.

- " Here's your sheet Ms. Roberts"

Summer grabbed her homework and walked out of the class. She looked at the clock on the wall. " Three minutes till next class, better find Marissa" she thought. She hurried down the hall not noticing Seth Cohen standing near by with Anna Stern. But he noticed her and watched her walk down the hall in her tiny skirt.

- "Sum!" yelled Marissa.

- " Hey!" Summer noticed Marissa standing by her locker.

- " I can't believe the school day is finally over." said Marissa in a cheery voice.

- " I know" Summer let out a long breath. Right at that moment she saw Seth Cohen and Ryan Atwood walking in the hallway." It's funny they have different last names", thought Summer to herself, " they're so like blood brothers." Summer watched Seth Cohen. For the first time she just let herself look at him. There was just something about him. It was that cute lopsided smile, and those brown eyes. And just the way he was when he was walking with Ryan, just strolling in the hallway like that, he seemed so different. He didn't look like the jerk that Summer was used to, he just looked like a very good looking guy walking in the hallway. Summer did admit to herself that he was good looking. There was no denying it. Maybe he wasn't so bad. His reaction earlier surprised her and actually she realized he's never really done anything to her. Summer blinked. Was she just checking out Seth Cohen? Still she couldn't look away and Marissa noticed this.

- " Wow. You're like checking out Seth Cohen. Isn't he on your biggest jerks list?"

- " I was not checking him out"- said Summer quickly turning.

Marissa gave her a weird look. At that moment Ryan left Seth's side and walked up to them. Summer knew they're about to start with the "cute stuff" which she somehow found very annoying and looked away. Her eyes landed on Seth again. 

- "So Seth", said Anna Stern," what are you doing after school?"

- "Umm" Seth didn't know what he was doing after school. Probably go out with the guys.

- "Cause I was thinking", interrupted Anna." You could come over, you know help me with homework" She winked at him.

Seth stared at her. Sure he liked Anna but. There was a but. He couldn't put his finger on it. He remembered something Ryan said to him the other day. Something about the "right girl". So was Anna the right girl? He wasn't sure. One thing he was sure of is that he didn't feel the same way about her as Ryan about Marissa. He looked at them, happily making out by Marissa's locker. He didn't notice Summer looking at him.

- "Seth?" Anna was waiting for him to answer.

- " I don't know" he started unsure even of what he was saying.

- " Maybe this would change your mind" Anna grabbed him by his shirt and started kissing him. It was unexpected and Seth was thrown off for a second, but then he was used to that sort of thing happening.

To Summer it didn't seem unexpected at all. So three girls at that party and now Anna Stern in the hallway? Nice one. She thought. What was I thinking anyway? Just because he wasn't being a jerk to me doesn't mean he isn't like that. And I was actually thinking he was cute! Oh my god she thought, I was falling for his trap. Suddenly he didn't seem so cute and easy going and good looking anymore. He seemed like the Seth she hated. The one that was an asshole to all the girls and used them, the one who used his popularity to get chicks. No, thought Summer, he doesn't need to get chicks, they all throw himself at him. And I started falling for it too! After one tiny conversation. Summer felt betrayed somehow at that moment. She didn't know why. Why did she care anyway? He turned out just what she thought him to be. She told herself she didn't care. All this went by in her head so fast that by the time Seth and Anna broke away she made up her mind. 

Seth broke away from Anna and noticed her smiling. 

- " Changed your mind?" she asked.

But Seth wasn't looking at her, he was looking at someone behind her. He noticed Mrs. Roberts as he nicknamed her looking at them. For some reason it all seemed wrong now. Why did Anna have to kiss him right now? Right in front of her? When she noticed Seth looking at her Summer turned away as quickly as possible.

- " Coop!" she said, " Lets go"

Marissa mumbled something to Ryan then kissed him goodbye and walked off.

- " What's wrong?" she asked noticing something different in Summer's face.

- " Nothing" said Summer and smiled a fake smile. "Let's go"

" I don't care " she told herself.

After convincing Anna that he couldn't make it to her house he found Ryan who was on the school football field. He had a football practice

- "Seth! What's up man you don't look so good?" Ryan ran up to him.

- "Hey you know the girl that hangs out with Marissa?"

- "Summer?"

- "Oh is that her name?." Suits her, thought Seth.

- "Yea, why?"

- "Nothing, I was just wondering. We have English together."

- "You have a class together and its almost the end of the semester and you still didn't know her name?"

Seth just looked at him. So Summer Roberts was right. He was too absorbed in something else to even know his classmates names. And he did ended up kissing some "bimbo" as she put it. 

- "Seth?" Ryan asked.

- "Yea hey, I'm not feeling well. See you at home man."

He walked off and Ryan figured he was just making an excuse to go to Anna's house. He shook his head and ran back to the field.

The next day Summer Roberts walked into her English class. She was late and didn't like it because everyone turned to look at her when she walked through the door. Including Seth Cohen. She quickly turned away and found her spot. They were reading Romeo and Juliet Act One. Scene 5. The one where Romeo meets Juliet.

Three people were reading already. They were reading for Capulet and Tybalt. Seth was still reading for Romeo. They finished their part.

- "Now Mr. Cohen" said Mrs. Barnett." I am hoping you will do as good as you can on this part because its one of the most important ones in the play."

- "Unfortunately we do not have our Juliet here today. Melissa Anders is absent. Who would like to read the part?"

Almost every girl in class raised her hand. Everybody wanted to read for Juliet. Who wouldn't want to? Seth Cohen was the Romeo. Summer didn't raise her hand. 

- "Okay I guess I'm going to have to choose. Mrs. Roberts aren't you interested in the part?"

Summer looked up from her book. Everyone was staring at her.

- "I didn't see you raise your hand", continued Mrs. Barnett.

- "Noticing how many people want the part, I think I'll just let someone else have it."

Summer smiled politely.

- "That's too bad. Because I'm choosing you. Page 33. Start reading."

Summer was so surprised she didn't even say anything. Seth smiled to himself.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, He started, This holy shrine, the gentle sin in this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He said this in a very different voice from his usual voice. It sounded almost like he was whispering it softly to someone. The teacher seemed surprised. Summer stared at him. Who knew?

She figured she could try as well. She could do even better then him. She started in a very sweet innocent voice trying to imagine she was saying something like this to someone she was in love with. She didn't even realize she was pretending she was in love with Seth Cohen.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

She looked up at him. He had this look in his eyes that she never noticed before. Almost like a glow. She looked back down. They continued reading both trying to be as realistic as possible. In fact it sounded so realistic that it gave Mrs. Barnett an idea. After they finished she nodded approvingly.

- "That was very good. I wonder what caused such a good change. You gave me an idea. My other English class suggested this but I rejected it." she paused. "I think we should act out the most important scenes of the play to give you guys a little idea of how it really was."

Summer stared at Seth who in return stared at her. Romeo and Juliet?

Author's note: Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated and are a very good motivation. Happy holidays everyone! =)


	3. Juliet misses her Romeo

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I haven't updated in a long time and I'm very very sorry. I hope you like this chapter. I'm very insecure about it so if you do like it please leave a lil review. =)

Summer walked out of the classroom the words still in her head. Romeo and Juliet? Was she kidding? Some kind of sick joke? Her mind was furious she was already plotting all kind of ways Mrs. Barnett could commit "suicide". Her heart was a little curious though. Seth Cohen? Romeo?..Summer unconsciously smiled. He was pretty convincing today and that cute smile of his and when he looked at her like she was Juliet..

- "What are you smiling about?" asked Marissa walking up to her.

Summer stared at her for a moment then quickly changed her face into a frown. 

-"Nothing" she said quickly.

Marissa raised her eyebrows but let it pass. Summer was smiling so rarely that might as well just let it be when she did. 

Behind them Seth Cohen was walking with Anna Stern. 

- "So you have to do the stupid play?" she was asking

- "Well it's not really a play its more like acting out some important scenes in the book, you know like skits."

- "Poor you" she said walking closer to him." They probably put you with some loser who's going to be drooling all over you."

Seth smiled at this.

-"Actually its not so bad" he said staring at Summer in front of him. Anna followed his eyes in confusion.

- "Seth?" she said.

He turned to her.

- "Yea, wanna go for lunch?"

He was in a good mood.

After the last bell rang the classroom doors opened and teenagers poured into the hallways anxious to leave. The school day was over. Ryan and Marissa were walking through the hallway, trying to push through the others. 

- "You know I'm not so anxious to leave" said Ryan.

Marissa smiled.

-"Why is that?"

-"Because I get to be with you" Ryan leaned in for a kiss.

Summer, who happened to be standing near by, rolled her eyes. She walked up to them.

-"Aww you guys are so cute, you're the first couple on my most annoying list."

Ryan stared at her.

Marissa laughed.

-"She's just joking, aren't you Sum?"

Summer made a face but stayed quiet.

-"Hey Ryan, What do you think we go out after your soccer practice, get the party started, cause you know An.."

Seth noticed Summer and stopped talking. 

Ryan made his questioning face.

-" Nothing never mind I just thought that, well there's a party and since we normally go to these things, well not that we go everyday but sometimes, like once a month, no once a week is more like it but you know it's a cool party and there's gonna be a lot of people there and cool music and" Seth noticed Marissa, Ryan and Summer all staring at him and realized he was rambling. He only did that when he was nervous. How was she doing that to him he wondered. She was just standing there quiet, but with attitude, not trying to impress him but somehow he found her so irresistible that now he was nervous and was rambling. Him! Seth Cohen! The Player. The Popular guy.

Ryan smiled.

- " Yea thanks I almost forgot what parties are like. Cant go. Soccer Game after school tomorrow. Have to be in good shape."

Seth nodded understanding. 

-"I see, well." he looked at Summer " See you tomorrow."

-" Whatever Cohen. Coop I'm going to my locker."

Seth stared at her walking away. Then turned to Ryan and Marissa. 

-"That's cool then I'll just come to your game. Bye Marissa."

-"Wow where did his cockiness disappear? For a second there I thought he was nervous or something. Is he still going out with Anna?"

- " No" said Ryan staring down the hallway. There were less people now." They never did go out. I don't think he even likes her."

- " I don't think your brother ever likes anybody."

Ryan looked at Marissa. 

- "Are you gonna come to my game tomorrow?"

-"Wouldn't miss it for the world"

They started kissing. 

The next day Summer decided to go to her English class and try not to think about Seth Cohen. Not that she thought of him at all. Summer was mad at herself. She felt she betrayed herself. It was a weird feeling. She didn't like being mad at herself so she decided to just be mad at Seth Cohen. After all its all his fault. He made her think of him. Hell he made every girl think about him. That's another thing that made Summer mad. She fell for his trap just like every other girl. He just started talking to her, smiled a little, did his best Romeo impression and she was already thinking about him. With these thoughts on her mind Summer walked in her English class. She wont think of him at all. She'll hate him just as she always did. She frowned. The bell rang, the students took their seats. Summer unconsciously looked at Seth's spot. He wasn't there. "So what?" she told herself. "He's always late." Still she kept looking at the door. 

Mrs. Barnett looked around the classroom.

-" Ah I see our Romeo isn't here today. Well that's too bad."

Summer kept looking at the door. The only reason she wanted him there was for the play she told herself. Its just for the play. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't remember that the idea of doing a play with him originally made her furious. Summer sat back on her chair. "So Seth Cohen isn't here, big deal" she told herself.

Mrs. Barnett assigned another student to play Romeo for the day. They started the reading but after the first several lines Summer looked up to see if the teacher noticed just how bad the guy was doing. 

Mrs. Barnett however had a normal look on her face and didn't seem to find anything wrong. Summer was surprised. "If Cohen was here he would've done it better", she thought." And that's the only reason I want him here." But he didn't show up and the class went by slowly. Summer was bored and had a weird feeling of sadness, almost like she was expecting this class to be good. Dare she admit to herself she was missing Seth Cohen?

The day went by slowly and Summer was in confusion over her feelings. After school she met up with Marissa.

- " I didn't like this day", announced Summer sitting down on a bench. 

- " Really?" wondered Marissa. " What was bad about it?"

- " It just felt weird, you know. Not like other days."

Marissa stared at her.

- " What was different about it?"

Summer sighed. 

- " I don't know. Whatever." She looked away.

Ryan walked up to them.

- " Hey, so I'll see you at the game right?" He bend down and gave Marissa a kiss.

She smiled.

- "Yup. I'll be there."

Ryan walked away and Marissa turned to Summer.

- " So what are you planning on doing?"

Summer was staring at Ryan walking away. " I should have asked him where the hell Seth Cohen was. How could he miss English?"

- " Summer?" asked Marissa.

- " Yea? Oh.. I don't know…"

Marissa never asked before because she knew Summer would never say yes but somehow she decided to try this time.

- " Wanna come to the game with me?" 

Summer surprised her.

-"Sure, I got nothing better to do anyway." At this she stood up. Then she looked straight ahead and kind of froze at the spot. Marissa followed her eyes. Seth Cohen was standing by the front entrance talking to Anna Stern. She had her arms around him.

Summer turned around.

-" Well I'm gona go get something to eat. Coming?"

Marissa had a curious expression on her face. "First Cohen rambles and loses his cool around Summer, then Summer acts weird when seeing Cohen. Interesting.."

In an hour the game started and Summer and Marissa took their seats. Marissa had a very proud look on her face watching Ryan play. Summer looked bored. She looked around and suddenly spotted Anna Stern. Seth wasn't seen anywhere around. 

- " Hey Maris, Im gona go get my jacket from my locker. Its windy."

She doubted Marissa heard her because somebody just scored and the crowd went nuts. Summer stood up. It really was windy. But she admitted to herself that it wasn't so much that she was cold, she just wanted to take a little walk. She walked in the school and headed for her locker. The hallways were empty and quiet. Summer opened her locker and looked at the little mirror on the side. She decided to pull her hair in a ponytail. She heard somebody walking and turned around.

-" So did Juliet by any chance miss her Romeo?" Seth Cohen was standing there smiling his winning smile at Summer. Despite being mad at him and herself and everything else Summer smiled. 

-" Still conceited I see." she said.

" Ahh", said Seth, " I'll take that as a No. Well good cause I was worrying I'd make you sad and all but I guess now I can stop thinking about that."

Summer realized that what he said was actually close to the truth, she looked at him then turned away.

" You have no effect on me whatsoever. What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Anna Stern?"

Summer wished she could take back her last question but it was too late. Seth smiled.

-"No" he said sitting down beside her locker and looking up at her" I'd rather be with you."

Summer raised her eyebrows.

Author's Note: I hope that didn't sound too cliché lol. Anyway thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes. Please Review!!!!!!!! =)


	4. Hallway Conversations

Author's Note : Hey guys! Im pretty sure you all hate me to death for not updating for the longest time. But hate my computer instead. It was being a brat and there was nothing I could do about it. Its kind of fixed now so we'll see how that goes. This is chapter probably isn't as good as it should be after such a long wait. But ill try more next time I promise. Just wanted to write at least something. Hehe. I really hope you like it. No OC for 5 months!! I guess fan fiction is all we got for a while eh. Anyway thanks for reviews. They're awesome. They're pretty much what made me write! Hehe. So keep them coming. 

- "You do know that your charms don't work on me, right?" 

- "Wow", said Seth standing up," come to think of it this is the most polite way you've talked to me and hey you admit I have charms?"

Summer rolled her eyes.

- "Im surprised your girlfriend isn't around here, I thought you were attached to the hip."

- "Ahh, back to sarcasm. And Anna isn't my girlfriend. "

- "Really? And automatically you think of her when if I mention the word. I wonder why… Does she know about you "being close" with other girls at the last party?"

Seth leaned in closer.

-" Dare I think someone's jealous?"

- " Wake up Cohen, I'm not like other girls in this school."

- " Of course, I forgot, Summer Roberts is too proud to be jealous."

Summer's eyes flashed with anger.

-" I don't think you even know what jealousy is Cohen, you've never been jealous because you've never liked anybody."

She half expected him to get mad but he smiled.

- "Keeping track of my love life are we?"

Summer scoffed. She got her jacket from the locker and slammed it. She started walking away.

Seth ran ahead of her.

-" Don't you think we should like practice our lines for the play?"

- " I don't think I should practice anything with you..

Seth interrupted her.

- "How was English class by the way?"

- " Good" Then she added." Because you weren't there" Summer knew it was such a lie but she wanted him to feel bad in some way. 

- "Really? I heard you had complaints about the new Romeo" Seth raised his eyebrows.

Summer was caught of guard.

- " Well he wasn't reading his lines very well.."

- " So you admit I'm better?"

Summer stopped.

- " I'm not admitting anything. Now get out of my way."

But Seth stood in her way and wouldn't let her pass.

-" Why the cold shoulder?"

Summer looked at him. 

- " Because I hate you" she said with a sarcastic look.

Seth smiled.

-" That was very convincing. I hate you too." 

Summer turned away trying not to smile.

-"Fine, let me go."

Seth walked off to the side.

-"Have fun watching the game" he said.

Summer almost asked him why he's not coming but stopped herself in time. 

She stared at Seth. He stared back at her. Then he smiled.

-" See you tomorrow Juliet" he said blowing her a kiss and walking away down the hallway.

Summer stood in the middle of an empty hallway with a jacket in her hands, trying to remember where she put her "Romeo and Juliet" book. 

She walked back to the field and found Marissa sitting with Ryan. He was on a break.

-"Having fun people?"

Marissa looked at her.

-"Yea, we are actually. Where did you disappear?"

- "Oh just went to get my jacket" Summer smiled. " So what do you guys wanna do?"

-"Someone's in a good mood said Ryan looking at her.

Anna Stern walked by at that moment. She stopped to say hi to Ryan.

- " Hey Ryan , good game" 

Ryan nodded.

- " Where is you brother by the way? He left me a while ago."

- " Haven't seen him."

- " Hmm" Anna gave Summer a measuring look. Then a dirty look. Summer's eyes flashed with so much anger if only looks could kill. " Well", said Anna," don't expect Seth home early, we have a date tonight" She looked at Summer again, then walked away.

- " What was that about?" asked Marissa.

Ryan shook his head.

- " Don't ask me."

- " I thought her and Seth weren't going out?"

- " They're not" Ryan gave Marissa a look, that Summer didn't fail to notice.

- "Oh..," said Marissa understanding." I'm so glad you're not like him".

- " Hey, don't diss my brother" said Ryan smiling.

- " You have to admit he's got issues." said Marissa raising her eyebrows.

- " That's because he's not serious, you wait till he likes somebody."

- " Yea like that would ever happen. The whole school practically likes him, and he never talks to any of the girls for more than a minute."

Summer stared at Marissa at this. He talks to her. Her, Summer. Well too bad she thought because she doesn't like him. Then she thought of the play. Could it really be that she was attracted to him. Her! Summer. Ryan and Marissa were having their own little talk so Summer escaped into her own little world. So he likes Anna Stern. They think he doesn't but he probably does, she thought, why else would he spend time with her? Then why is he talking to Summer, why is he being nice and trying and.. Summer was getting frustrated. He probably just wants me to like him just like everybody else. He flirts with everybody. Jerk. She thought of every possible bad name. Is he ever going to get a cold shoulder tomorrow, she thought. But then she realized that she actually cared. She cared. Summer frowned. Why Seth Cohen out of all people? Because out of all people he picked her.

Author's Note: There.. That's it for now but more soon I promise. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please let me know what u think. =)


	5. Never wear flip flops

Summer walked slowly through the quiet hallway up to her locker. She was late. For some reason she didn't care that she was late or that she had no make up on. It was English class that she was missing. Summer opened her locker and looked at the little mirror on the side. She was really tan and her long brown eyelashes made her eyes stand out. She really didn't need make up. Summer kept staring in the mirror, lost in her thoughts. She really didn't feel like going to class. She told herself it wasn't really that she wanted to get back at Cohen for not being there the other day. Because he probably didn't ever care right? Summer snapped out of her thoughts and frowned. What did she care. She just didn't want to go to class.Cohen and him being there or not, had absolutely nothing to do with it. She grabbed her purse and closed the locker. She realized she didn't know where to go. The beach. Of course. But will she come back after one class? Summer figured why not. She was just too tired to go to English but other classes she could handle. Unfortunately the best way to escape from school was through the hallway where her class was. Summer figured she could make it past the class without Mrs. Barnett seeing her. She started walking really fast, which was kind of hard because she was wearing flip flops and a short skirt. Its not like you plan skipping when you get dressed.Her shoes made a noise when they hit the ground and the sound echoed in the empty hallway. She stopped right before the classroom door. What if the teacher is sitting at the table? And staring at the hallway? Summer realized she was paranoid, she took of her shoes and tiptoed very quietly pass the door. Something made her turn around and look. Mrs Barnett was sitting with her back to the door, but Seth Cohen wasn't. It looked like he was staring at it. "Waiting for someone?"Thought Summer and kind of smiled to herself. He saw her and made an expression she couldn't read. She quickly walked away. Summer felt like going for a walk. She stopped for a second to fix her skirt. She heard footsteps behind her and kind of froze. "Please don't be a teacher", she thought.

A familiar voice made her turn around.

- " Why Summer Roberts skipping class! Do you always walk around with no shoes on?" Anna Stern was standing there with a very fake smile on her face.

Summer gave her a cold look.

-" How I walk around is none of your business." She wanted to say so much more but for some reason she just couldn't. In the back of her mind Summer realized she didn't want Anna to think she was jealous of her or anything.

- " Its my business who you walk around with. So I'll say this once. Stay away from Seth."

Summer stared at her in disbelief. She felt anger rising.

- " How about you tell him to stay away from me?"

-" Don't play stupid, the whole school knows you like him. Don't get your hopes up. He does the same thing with everybody."

Summer stared at her. Speechless for probably the first time. At the moment she hated Cohen. For making her think of him, for making her think he liked her, for making a fool of her. She was mad at herself for being mad. It proved that she cared and Summer didn't want to care.

-" He's playing the part of Romeo, did he mention that im Juliet? Doesn't it kill you that he talks to me? I mean he Is your boyfriend. Isnt he? Oh that's right. You just think he is. Dont get your hopes up now. He does the same thing with everybody."

Summer turned around, shoes still in her hand and walked away. She could've dissed her better. Why did she freeze? And whats with the whole school thinking she liked Cohen? Was Anna just trying to get to her? Summer felt like hiding somewhere really far away. But before that she felt like killing Seth Cohen. She was mad at herself for thinking he liked her. Summer put her shoes on and decided she would go to the mall for the whole day. She felt like ice cream.

While trying on clothes at her favorite store, Summer got a phone call.It was Marissa.

-" Hey skipper, where you at?"

Summer was holding up a very cute shirt, trying to balance the phone on her shoulder.

-" Hey Maris. Im at the mall. Wanna come here?"

-" No thanks, Ryan has another game after school. I promised id watch. Are you okay with that?"

Summer knew Marissa was trying. She really was trying to spend more time with her. She could tell her she wasn't trying hard enough but for some reason she didn't even feel like hanging out with her. She figured she needed alone time.

-" That's okay Coop. Have fun"

-" Thanks, Ill stop by your house later on okay?"

-" Okay, bye."

Summer clicked off her phone. She was a little tired of walking around and she still needed to get ice cream. She got 2 scoops. Vanilla and Strawberry. It felt nice to just walk around, not caring about anything. Summer suddenly stopped in her tracks. She hoped it was just somebody who really looked like him.. But not him. Yet it was. She turned around so quickly she almost dropped her ice cream. " Why out of all people, its you that has to be here", she thought," Why here out of all places, and why now". Of course if she actually asked Seth those questions he would say he didn't feel like going to class and the mall was the perfect place to go. He would play video games with Ryan but Ryan wouldn't skip. But Summer intended to dissapear before he could see her. She once again found it hard to walk fast in her flip flops. "FRom now on , Im wearing different shoes" she told herself.

-" Summer Roberts" his voice stopped her. She swore to herself.

Summer turned around with a cold stare.

-" Is there anything in particular that you want? Because id rather waste time walking around then having pointless conversations with you. Romeo." she said very sarcastically.

Seth lifted his eyebrows.

-" Bad mood? By the way no more Romeo and Juliet for us. Mrs. Barnett canceled the whole thing because the two main characters arent committed enough. Crazy huh?"

Summer tried not to look disappointed.

- " Well good, it was a stupid idea either way." She turned around.

Seth grabbed her hand.

-" What happened to you?"

-" Excuse me?" Summer freed her hand. " And your girlfriend thinks its me who follows you?"

Seth smiled. Summer felt her anger die. She hated that.

-" If Anna said anything to you, I don't see why you're so worked up about it if its not true. And she's not my girlfriend."

-" REally? I think you should clarify that to her , because she acts just a lil more overprotective than a "friend""

-" You know if I didn't know you and how much you hate me id think you're jealous." Seth smiled.

-" Well im glad you got it right."

Summer turned around and suddenly noticed two girls from school walk by. They were staring at her and Cohen and she suddenly felt very weird. Almost like shy or vulnerable. Seth smiled at them and they smiled back. One of them decided to walk up to them.

-" Hey Cutie" she said to Seth, giving Summer a look. Seth gave her a hug. Summer started to walk away and the girls smiled.

Seth ran after her.

-" Wait, where are you going?"

Summer looked at him surprised. Behind him the girls' faces were a Kodak moment.

- " I never know where you go. And nice walking with no shoes on in the hallways. Should've at least told me you were skipping. We could go to the mall together. With no shoes on." he smiled again.

Summer couldn't believe what he was saying. Was this a joke? Was he actually talking to her in front of people? Seth Cohen ditched two popular girls to talk to Summer? Summer stayed quiet watching the two girls walk away in disbelief.

-" Are you scared people would think you actually like me?"

Summer frowned.

-" I don't care what people think."

-" Good then lets go get ice cream, cause you just dropped yours."

Summer looked at her cone now half empty and a scoop of ice cream lying one the floor. She smiled. Why not go with him? Its just for ice cream right?

A/N : You guys are awesome. Thanks for the reviews. It really helps knowing what you think. =)


	6. Number 26 is the one he'll remember

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for no updates. I hope you like the chapter. The lyrics in the beginning are not mine. The song is "To be Free" By Emiliana Torrini.

"Shouldn't hurt me to be free

It's what I really need,

To pull myself together.

But if it's so good being free,

Would you mind telling me,

Why I don't know what to do with myself."

Sitting in her room, Summer listened to the song, thinking to herself that maybe, just maybe she got some things wrong. She was free, she was single, she loved it that way. So what was it that made her think? Her mind automatically went to Seth Cohen.

"This is ridiculous" she thought "Yea we had a good time and he was being nice and I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard, but.." Summer sighed. She's so much better off by herself, no relationships, no problems. No man, no cry. But just last night she walked along the beach with Seth Cohen, the last thing she thought she'd ever do in her life. And it scared her that it was good.

"So who knew that underneath that layer of sarcasm and hate towards me, is a person who actually laughs pretty hard at my jokes?" smiled Seth.

Summer gave him a half smile.

"Easy Cohen, who knew that underneath that popular, player, self absorbed, jock, is somebody who can actually have a good time not talking about himself?"

Seth laughed.

"You cannot possibly be THAT stereotypical."

"Well Im just saying it how it looks."

Seth Cohen was standing by his locker talking to his friends. A group of girls came by to interrupt. A good deal of flirting after it was decided there was going to be the biggest party of the year that night. Ryan came up to Seth.

" Hey what are you doing tonight?"

" PARTY man, Party!" laughed Seth, " You coming?"

" I got practice, but I'll stop by later on with Marissa."

"Okay cool man, see you there."

Summer sat down at her table. Socials class could be so boring sometimes. Especially if you're scheduled to do a huge project with the biggest bimbo.

It didn't help that it was Anna Stern's best friend. Vanessa Collins sat next her.

"Ugh I hate socials. It's like the most annoying subject. Who cares where Africa is? Like Id ever go there."

Summer leaned her head on her hands and closed her eyes. "I'm going to die" was her exact thought.

Vanessa Collins was in a much better mood.

"I don't feel like doing this. What's the matter Roberts? Guy problem?

When summer didn't answer, she kept talking."

"Okay I heard you were putting moves on Seth Cohen, Please. Don't even try."

Summer sank in her seat. She was tired. A night of rethinking her ideas about relationships, listening to the lyrics of "Ms Independent" was enough.

Vanessa kept talking.

"You know my friend Alex is like in love with him. They dated for a little bit, but he always goes back to Anna. They have like a true love. No matter what you may think he has for you, its Anna he loves. They'll end up together, trust me."

Summer shifted her focus on her. What was she saying? How would this girl even know what Summer thought, who knew what Seth had for her? Why did she care?

"I'm not interested in Cohen, so you can save your opinion."

"It's not an opinion, its a fact. They were talking about you the other day. I think you're like number 26." Vanessa laughed and turned away.

Summer stayed quiet. Inside she was furious. They were talking about her? She refused to be upset. She told herself she didn't care about Cohen, didn't care who he liked, didn't care if he liked her. But she kept thinking about Anna. He was the type of guy to play around, but he always came back to her. At least that's what Vanessa was saying. There was a 90 chance she was lying, but Summer believed her, and it was bothering her.

Seth was going through the pile of books shoved in his locker, looking for his cell phone when Anna walked up. She didn't look very happy and Seth had an idea why.

-" So, uh, you never called me last night. We were supposed to do something." She said very casually.

Seth winced. Uh Oh.

" Yea, I, uh. I was busy." He gave her a quick smile and turned back to the mess in his locker.

But Anna didn't give up so fast.

"Busy? Really? That's interesting." She paused. "Doing what exactly?"

Seth turned around to face her again.

"Well its kind of private." He changed the topic. "You coming to the party?"

" Not until you tell me what the hell you were doing with Summer Roberts last night."

Seth felt anger rising.

" Why? Are you spying on me?"

" No its just going around the school. See with me you wouldn't have to worry about any rumours." Anna came very close to Seth and was now looking at him with a smirk. " But you know Summer, she's just not the girl for you."

Seth knew how ugly this thing could get.

- " What are you saying?"

- " I'm saying what the hell is wrong with you? When did you suddenly become Romeo, walking around with a girl on the beach? What is this the new Geek Seth? I thought me and you were.. you know." Anna gazed up at him.

Seth started defending himself.

" I don't know what you're talking about. I was just playing her. Shes nothing special to me. It was just a freakin walk." He was praying to find his cell phone and get out as fast as he could.

Satisfied, Anna gave him a smile.

" Good, pick me up at 9. Were gona party." She winked at him and walked away.

Seth felt his cell phone under the notebook. He grabbed it and flipped it open.

The display was a picture of Summer, trying to hide from the camera. She didn't believe him, that he'd actually keep it and laughing he promised that she's wrong.

Well she was right, thought Seth deleting the picture. He told himself he didn't care. He was going to have a good time tonight. He was the player after all. But after a while he realized deleting her picture from his phone, didn't delete her from his brain. Number 26 or not Summer go to him. He just refused to believe it.

Lunch time started and the students poured out of the classrooms.

Marissa walked up to Summers locker with a huge smile on her face.

" Hey Sum, guess what?? There's a Huge party tonight. I know you hate em, but you have to come. Just this once."

Summer cut her off.

- " I hate this school. I have a headache. Wanna skip?"

Marissa gave her a look.

- " What's wrong?"

- "Nothing, I just want to go home."

- "Sum, that's so not like you. Skip to go home?"

- "Well whatever, yesterday I skipped to go get ice cream and that didn't turn out very well."

- "What happened? You never called me last night"

- "Nothing, I ran into Cohen and we hung out a bit, whatever."

- "Wow. Back track. You and Cohen? Hung out?

Summer rolled her eyes.

- "Yea, its not a big deal."

Marissa looked at her with utter disbelief.

- "Not a big deal?? You HATE Cohen! He's a player, and you know it. He's the last person I'd expect you to hang out with. You actually let him have a conversation with you?"

Summer understood Marissa's surprise, she was surprised too.

They sat down at a bench outside of the school. Summer closed her eyes to the warm sun. Marissa was just thinking about Ryan.

" You know, she said, Seth and Ryan are so different. Sometimes I wonder how they're related."

Summer opened her eyes.

- "They're not remember? He just came to live with them when he was young."

- "I know. I just meant, they're so close. Like real brothers. But so completely different."

Summer closed her eyes again. When did she ever think about Cohen so much?

Marissa suddenly nudged her.

Summer turned to her.

"What?" she looked where Marissa was pointing.

There he was.

Chris Logan was standing near by talking to an old friend. Summer couldn't believe her eyes. Back when she was popular, they all hung out in a big group. But there was a little rivalry. Chris Logan and Seth Cohen didn't very much get along. They shared girls a little too often and neither liked to share their conquests.

Then Summer and Chris started having a thing. They were voted cutest couple and Summer started warming up to the idea that this might be her pretty chance at happiness. Chris however, had plans to leave town to live with his father in another state. He promised he'd visit here and there. Summer knew he wouldn't. She pretended not to care, and it hurt her more than she would show.

Now he was back, in flesh standing 10 feet away and she didn't know what to feel. He now noticed her and smiled, and it was easy to remember why him and Seth hated each other. Chris had just as much charm and even now, after being gone for so long he had enough girls on his sleeve. Caught off guard, she smiled back and had to admit, she missed him.

He came up and grabbed her into a hug.

-" I missed you babe. How you been?"

Summer guessed he didn't know she wasn't in the "in crowd" anymore.

- " Doing pretty good. You know, trying to survive high school".

Chris smiled at her again.

-"That's my girl"

-" So what are you doing back here anyway?"

Chris was now looking around trying to spot some old friends.

-" Visiting my mom. I'm in town for a month at the least. So, uh, we should get together and catch up."

Marissa chipped in.

- " You know there's a huge party tonight, you and Sum should go together."

Summer looked at Marissa, mentally wondering if she had a death wish.

But Chris was excited.

- " Yea right? I didn't hear anything about that yet. But cool. Ill pick you up around 9. Still live at the same house?"

Summer slowly nodded and forced a smile.

"9 it is."

Chris walked off, and Marissa started slowly backing away.

-" You know I gotta go" , she said quickly. " But youre gona have a greaaaat time. See you at the party."

Summer just stared at her. The bell went. There was still two more classes to go. Oh and it was her favourite English class next. Thank god the semester was almost over, Summer thought. She hated Cohen. Just as she thought that, she saw him walk by. Summer pretended she didn't notice him, but she didn't have to. He didn't notice her.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think. Thanks you guys are awesome.)


	7. Clueless victim 1

Summer walked into her English classroom and found her spot. She glanced at Seth's table and sure enough he was there. So was Melissa Anders, doing her best to impress him. Summer glared at them.

So some things never change apparently. Seth looked over at her and she quickly turned around. The nerve the jerk has! Seth meanwhile smiled, thinking he really didn't care and enjoying that she cared. He turned to Melissa and asked if she wanted to sit beside him.

Summer buried her face in her book. She was right before, right not to like him, to think he was a jerk, to hate him.

The class started and Mrs Barnett ordered them to open their notebooks. They were going to write an essay about Romeo and Juliet.

"I want you to think of this seriously. What does this book represent? Do you believe in what it tells you? Do you believe its meaning? Do you believe in love? A love like that?" said Mrs Barnett.

Summer was anxious to put pen to paper. She didn't believe any of it. The classroom went quiet, students trying to put their thoughts down into a proper format, but two of them were secretly having too much fun to focus. In the silence it became obvious and Mrs Barnett, fed up, decided to deal with it.

-" Ah, Mr Cohen. You know your grade isn't that good, I don't understand what you're doing wasting your time. There's enough time to spend with girls outside of school. And we all know that's your hobby, but this is school time." Seth's escapades with girls were well known, even to teachers. "So I would appreciate it if you would stop the flirting or leave the classroom."

Seth smiled, "Of course, I'll get right to my essay." He was trying very hard to suppress a laugh. He glanced at Summer, but she was busy writing and seemed not to pay attention. Seth told himself he didn't care. He started thinking about what to write, but strange as it seemed, Seth didn't know much about love.

He laughed at people who tried to convince him that it's a great thing, he didn't take it seriously when girls told him they loved him, he only pretended to listen when Ryan was saying something about how much he cares about Marissa. Somebody once told him that love is all about caring. Caring so much that sometimes it hurts.

Seth got to think about it and really, he's never felt like that. He glanced at Summer again, wondering what she was writing. She told him she didn't believe in love, didn't believe in anything lasting. He wondered if she was right not to. He was watching her now, thoughts running through his head and it occurred to him just how different she was from everyone else. He decided to write that some part of him believed in this whole Romeo and Juliet thing, but that it was just not for him. He just hasn't found the girl yet. Or has he?

Once class was over Summer handed in her paper and walked out as fast as she could. It's bad enough that she'll have to see Cohen at the party. The less contact, the better. But Seth had a different plan in mind, he desperately wanted to prove to her that he didn't care, and the whole nice guy act was just a game. A thought came to him, that maybe, just maybe he was trying to convince himself, more so than her. But Seth brushed it away. He didn't care about Summer Roberts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa Anders was the clueless victim in Seth's game. She thought that finally he has noticed her for the cool person that she is and would now fall in love with her and she'll be the special girl in his life, the one that changed him, they'll be the best couple of the year and will then graduate and get married.. The girl watched too many chick flicks, but when it came to Seth Cohen, no one really could help themselves. Melissa sighed.

Seth, well aware of the effect he had, flashed her his best smile and brushed his hand lightly over hers.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

Melissa was in the clouds. Seth asked her if she's coming to the party.. He was almost holding her hand..

"Do you think I should?" she asked, hoping for the obvious answer.

"Of course, it should be fun" Seth was practicing his seducing voice.

She giggled, nodding in complete agreement.

It was an interesting coincidence that this took place, dangerously close to Summer's locker. The miss herself, was trying to block out any kind of sound coming from their direction, but pointless. Summer heard everything. She wanted to slam her locker really hard, and get Seth's attention, glare at him and walk away. After some thought, she decided not to show he had any effect on her whatsoever, so she quietly slipped away without turning around.

Seth, watching her out of the corner of his eye, was a little annoyed, then figured who cares. He sure as hell didn't. Who did Summer think she was anyway? He was going to have a great time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home, in front of the mirror, Summer was trying to think of an excuse not to go to the party. Marissa was nowhere around, probably aware that Summer wouldn't let it go easy that she made her come. She heard the bell, then her stepmom's voice, more excited than she heard it in a while. Of course, she loved Chris. Summer sighed. She grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs.

Chris looked good. He always looked good. Summer wondered is she was ever in love with him, or was it just a long infatuation. He smiled, then took her hand and kissed it.

-"My lady, are you ready to have a good time?"

Summer burst out laughing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huge crowd of people, voices laughing and yelling, blasting music and the smell of weed and alcohol greeted Summer and Chris when they showed up. Chris took her hand and Summer was grateful. She didn't do these things anymore.

He moved through the crowd, Summer in tow, searching for his old buddies. He spotted his old best friend Adam, and made his way to the little group around him. Adam almost dropped his drink.

-" Chris! My man. Whats happening?! Dude! Youre back in town, that's fucking awesome!" He started laughing and they had a quick hug.

Chris started shaking everyone's hand, people pouring questions at him, girls giving him pecks on the cheek. Summer stood, looking on. What does Cohen have, that Chris doesn't? Nothing, she thought angrily. Chris was now back at her side, and the whole crowd came with him. But Summer was busy wondering where Melissa Anders was. Probably glued to Cohen.

But Melissa Anders wasn't glued to Seth, however Seth sure was glued to something. Chris Logan was back in town, but that wasn't his biggest concern. The girl beside him, he now realized that he's heard of her before. He heard of them being together, how she supposedly "changed his ways", he heard she was hot and miss popular, but Seth never met the girl, and when he heard that Chris left town, he didn't bother to find out who she really is. Now he realized why her name sounded familiar. Seth felt like he's never felt before. Chris Logan was holding someone's hand, and it was none other than Summer Roberts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : lol now for those afraid that this is going the wrong way, I assure you this is a Summer/Seth fic. But nothing comes easy so it will take them a little while to get there. I just hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews. It lets me know you guys are reading. :)


	8. Clueless victim 2

**A/N:** I'm guessing everyone hates me for the longest time it takes me to update. There are reasons for this, but I wont make excuses. I'm horrible, I know. I really tried to make this chapter worth it, so I hope it is. In any case, you guys are an awesome inspiration. Won't make you wait any longer. Read on. )

**  
Clueless Victim # 2  
**

Jealousy. That was not usually the word associated with Seth Cohen. Correction, it could NEVER be associated with Seth Cohen. There were two reasons for such luck: first of all Seth got everyone he wanted and was usually the first one to lose interest, second even if a girl started spending time with someone else, with so many others waiting to charm him, Cohen really didn't mind sharing, unless of course it was with his rival.

So when he had trouble breathing at the sight of Summer holding Chris Logan's hand, Seth was lost at what exactly it was he was feeling. He couldn't be jealous! Why would he? He played so well today. Melissa Anders was in love and Summer was there to witness, so how could it happen that instead of Summer being upset and stealing glances at him, it was him who was lost and trying to catch her eye.

Seth told himself to be a man. After all he was the player and always ahead of the game, so he wont let this get to him and under no circumstance should thoughts of Summer Roberts ruin his night. He poured himself a drink and started in search for Melissa Anders.

Summer was staring at herself in the mirror. The light in the washroom was awful and made her look tired but she didn't notice because she was lost in thought. Seth was playing with her earlier. She knew it. He didn't care at all and was just using her like everyone else, to prove how much of a Casanova he is. Summer was just another loser caught in his web and for a second she felt sad. He, the popular guy didn't want her and she never believed in these things anyway, but somehow he got under her skin and her heart was beating at light speed when she saw him.

Summer knew what she had to do now. Cohen had to pay. And pay he will. A little touch of lip-gloss, a little blush, a big smile and a seductive look - Summer had her armor with her.

She walked out in the loud music and spotted Chris. Summer didn't waste her time. She hurried over, put her hand on top of his and getting very close to his ear she whispered as seductively as she could, " Let's have fun". Chris, the clueless victim in Summer's game, was nevertheless perfect for a good time and didn't need to be told twice. They both drank up and toasted to a fun night. Summer's face turned into a frown after tasting the beer, but a smile quickly covered it once she noticed a very frowning Cohen standing near by with a group of girls. "Bored are you, Casanova?" she thought to herself, " I'm gona show how to play this game". Chris grabbed her for a dance and she screamed in excitement. She could see Cohen coming into the middle of the room, where people were dancing, with some girl in tow. Music was blasting, Summer was smiling. Let the games begin.

A couple of hours and a good deal of lingering glances later and Seth started to accept the fact that maybe just maybe, Summer got him somewhere. Somewhere it was hard to let go. He also accepted the fact that he had a bit too much to drink and now everything was getting blurry, the loud music making it worse. He heard Summer laugh somewhere near by and turned around a little too quickly, stumbling towards the direction of her voice.

Summer noticed him coming up. She was watching his actions, noticing his drunken state and wondering to herself what he might do. She didn't have to wonder for long. Seth walked up, putting his one hand on the wall for support and the other somewhere on the side of a couch, catching Summer in between him and the wall she was leaning against. Chris was nowhere to be seen since he left to get her something to drink and Summer knew that no matter how skinny Seth looked she would have a hard time pushing him off.

He leaned in very closely, only inches away from her face and she could feel his breath, and smell the alcohol and only a faint smell of his cologne. She knew even as she was staring him down, that she didn't want him to leave. He was so close.

Seth smiled.  
- "Well, well who do we have here? Summer Roberts. Having a good time?"  
Summer, long ago deciding not to give him any power under any circumstance, tried to keep her cool.  
- "Actually yes, though I don't see how its any of your business. You don't have a gang of girls surrounding you. That's surprising. Something wrong, Romeo?"  
He stared at her faking a sweet smile and somehow it angered him that she did not seem to care about him.  
- "So you and Chris, huh? The happy couple. I thought you didn't do that sort of thing? Thought you were too good to believe in any guy."

Summer stared at him, realizing that her plan worked. He was jealous, hurt showing through his sarcasm. She got Seth Cohen to be jealous. Too bad medals weren't awarded for that kind of stuff. It was hard work.

Seth was angry, the alcohol only making it worse. He leaned closer, knowing that she was driving him crazy. He couldn't read Summer's expression; it was a mix of surprise and a smirk.

Almost nothing separating their lips, Summer despite herself, gave in. Her mind was racing with excuses, she was too drunk, she didn't know what she was doing, and this meant nothing. But even as she was trying to convince herself, when Summer felt Seth's lips, she got the feeling she hasn't had in a long time. She knew, unfortunately for her, she just let herself fall for the Romeo.

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! ) let me know what ya think.


	9. Juliet vs the Girls

**A/N** : first of all thank you for reviews. Second for everyone wondering why it takes me so darn long to update, all I can say is I have writers block hitting me every 2 weeks. And I would hate to give you guys a bad chapter. So I decided I wouldn't post this one, until I at least started writing chapter 10. It's in the works. :). Also, thank you for pointing out my mistakes. It's really helpful actually, to learn, so thank you. BIG SPECIAL THANKS to several people that I noticed have stuck with this story for the longest time. You guys are absolutely awesome, I cant tell you how nice it is that you still like it. Ill try my best not to disappoint. )

* * *

When it came to having a good time at a party, Anna Stern was the expert. She flirted with all the guys, intimidated all the girls, kept Seth by her side, to the dismay of the females, and though sometimes she did lose sight of him, Anna always managed to have a good time. Seth was hers and no one could ruin that. Actually, there was only one thing that could ever ruin Anna Stern's party time. Unaware that it was about to happen as she walked in the room, Anna scanned the area for Seth.

* * *

Sometimes even in a drunken state, the human mind manages to make the right decision, even better, it manages to send signals that scream, "STOP!" 

Summer's mind was doing just that. Somewhere Summer found the strength to push Seth off, mentally thanking her step mom's work out machine. Summer tried to tell herself that what she thought just happened actually did not happen at all. Unfortunately for her, the look on Anna Stern's face said that it did. And it wasn't good.

Before Summer could tell Seth off, Anna was in between them, shooting daggers out of her eyes.

" I knew it was you all along, trying to get your paws on my guy. Let me tell you Roberts, you are going to regret this."

Summer hated being threatened. What's worse she hated being threatened when her head was spinning.

"Stay the hell away from him." The rest was a mix of swearing and threats pronounced at the highest volume Anna could manage.

Tired, and drunk Summer couldn't think of anything.

"Leave me alone." Was all she said.

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw Anna's hand rise, but then it stopped midair. Seth, coming to his senses, grabbed it before it reached Summer's face.

"It was me." He said, staring at Summer.

Oh please, she thought, well if it isn't like Cohen to try and play the Romeo. Definitely should have stuck with the play. Whatever romantic sentiment of the moment, it was lost on both Summer and Anna, the first trying to escape, the other trying to explain to herself how this could possibly happen to her.

The crowd that gathered around them started buzzing with gossip, while Anna was mentally killing "Juliet" for embarrassing her in front of the whole school. People started asking what happened, girls all dying for details, with everyone bad mouthing Summer, just to get on Anna's good side.

In the midst of all this, the star herself, trying to fight her headache, managed to quietly slip away. Summer couldn't believe herself. She kissed Seth Cohen. Well he kissed her, but it takes two. How did this happen to her? How? She hated that guy. Summer stooped abruptly. She still hated him! Ohh, if he was close the things she'd do to him right now. Might as well call the ambulance. Summer was overwhelmed by the sudden rush of anger she felt. She was angry that she kissed Cohen, she was angry that Cohen kissed her, she was angry that she even cared, but most of all she was angry that her heart was beating at light speed, even now. She found herself on the street, with her purse, amazingly still in her hands, and she started to slowly walk away. Suddenly behind her she heard footsteps, then Chris's voice.

"Babe, are you leaving?"

Summer turned around.

"Where were you? You were gone for like an hour."

Chris obviously not knowing what had happened, smiled.

"Why? You miss me?"

Summer stood thinking for a little bit. Chris. He liked her, he would treat her right. When they were together he did, and right now he was the only thing that made her feel better.

On impulse, she run up to him and kissed him, as if trying to wash away Seth from her mind. They parted and she stared at him, unsure of what she was doing. He smiled and said he would take her home, because she was obviously too drunk.

"Some things never change, huh?"

Summer just smiled in response.

Chris started talking about the last time he had to carry her home, because she couldn't even remember where she lived, and Summer occasional response was a laugh.

Once Anna stormed out, threatening everyone and everything in her way, Seth searched for Summer everywhere. His efforts brought him outside and when the cool air hit his face, he realized just how hot his skin felt. He couldn't explain what happened. Couldn't explain why he felt the way he felt. All he knew was that he had to find Summer.

Somewhere in his mind Seth started realizing that his feelings for her went beyond his normal interest in the female population. He was starting to think of her constantly. And he cared about what she thought.

Seth's reputation as a stud was sometimes blown out of proportion, yet it came close to the truth. Notorious he was, for his way with the ladies and having head multiple experiences to say the least, he couldn't understand why a single drunken kiss with this stubborn brunette made him feel like a lovesick schoolboy, instead of an experienced laid back guy, only 4 months away from graduating.

* * *

The morning after Summer found herself buried under multiple covers somewhere in the middle of her bed. One quick movement and she felt all the effects of an alcohol hangover. With a grunt she hid her face in the pillow trying to keep her head from spinning. Apparently, that wasn't in the cards. Somewhere between the blackness and multiple colored dots that Summer was seeing, her mind decided to sharpen her right back to reality. 

Seth. Last night. The kiss.

Summer shot up from the pillow, wide eyed, and froze in her position. Maybe it was a dream. Yes. It was a dream.

Anna. Anna knew. All the people. The party. Shit.

Many times we wish our dreams became reality, but Summer as many times before, hoped that her reality would just turn into a big dream.

She looked at herself in the mirror, across from the bed. Seth touched her face. His fingers ran along her neck. His breath was hot on her lips, his lips soft and knowing their way. Umm.

Summer turned away from the mirror. He can have any girl in the school she told herself. But he can't have me. He won't have me.


	10. Unattainable

"You coming to see the game?" asked Ryan early Wednesday morning.

Seth seemed lost.

"Seth?"

Shot right back to the reality of the school hallway, Seth nodded.

"Yes. The game. After school. Right. Ill be there man."

"Ready for poker after? You have to win over Chuck tonight. The guy thinks he can take you."

Seth smiled his winning smile, sure of himself and his poker skills.

-" He's going down."

"That's my man." Ryan patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey," Ryan seemed interested." So what's the deal with you and Anna? Still war?"

Seth's brown eyes seem to darken for a split moment. He didn't know what the deal with Anna was. Frankly, he didn't really care.

Not receiving an answer, Ryan pressed on. " Could just tell her Summer made a move on you. I mean how many times has that excuse worked for ya?"

Ryan winked.

Seth put his smile back on.

" Yeah," He said in a hushed tone.

Ryan knowing when to stop, dropped the subject and went back to talking about poker. Seth seemed his normal self. Well at least as normal as he's been lately.

Not one for gossip, Ryan involuntarily overheard a conversation in the hallway that was a heavy discussion of Seth.

-" He acts so different lately," said one girl.

-" Kathy Polak was flirting with him the other day, like full on, and you know how they all think she's really hot right,well he didn't even look at her. Just said excuse me and walked away"

The girls listening expressed their utter shock.

-" There's been 4 parties in the past several weeks that he missed, that he would never miss before."

The first girl spoke again.

-" Him and Anna aren't even together anymore. I don't think he's with anyone."

This last statement gave birth to a lot of ideas in the girls' minds. Seth, if this was the adult world, would be the most sought after bachelor. In the school life he was the Jordan Catalano. His antics, known to everyone were the constant subject of heated conversations, so when the antics stopped, gossipers all over started worrying if maybe the player was ill.

* * *

The one person that was the cause of this entire hiatus was strangely avoiding hallways and cafeteria, conveniently sick during all her English classes, unable to stay after school at any time, and generally barely seen at all. Summer was doing everything in her power to avoid Seth, schoolmates, people, gossip, and the world as a whole.

One could say this was out of anger and desperation. One could say she wanted to put it all behind her and forget anything ever happened. But Summer knew it was because she was fighting a war within herself and if she was exposed to Seth one side would have a huge advantage over the other; it would be the side of her that would question all her morals and walk up to Seth and demand an explanation. It would be the side of her that dreamed of slapping that perfect cheek of his in the middle of the hallway and start off a heated argument in a rage, which in Summer's daydreams somehow always ended with a passionate kiss. This was the side that hated and couldn't resist Seth Cohen at the same time. The other less emotional part of Summer was all about pretending there was no such person as Seth Cohen existing in this world; needless to say, this side, though a very rational one, was loosing out.

Summer questioned herself for many reasons. It wasn't just Seth that was the problem. She questioned her ability to be in a relationship at all. Could she do it? She was so used to being tough and independent. So cliché. But past experiences always resurfaced. Images of friends happy in their relationships always found their way into Summer's head and she compared them to her own disappointments. When she thought of this she would lower her head and drift off, thinking of Chris and how badly she used to want him. She remembered all the sweet moments they had, his little speeches which caused her to laugh, and his way of kissing her hand. She thought bitterly of how she couldn't keep him. Couldn't make him stay. He left her, and she was bitter. All her images, all her conceptions about love, romance, and relationships changed drastically. It wasn't just her parent's marriage that made her bitter. Somehow she felt a failure in relationships. She felt weak in them.

What Summer couldn't understand is how Seth Cohen out of all people got her thinking about this. Why she was even imagining being with him was beyond her. How do you get the most popular guy in the school to fall for you? Why would you, a keener for independence and zero respect for Casanova-woman chasers, fall for him? There is something so typical about it, but Summer wondered, why would it be typical? It should be anything but typical. She hated him; he knew he had no chance with her and it never bothered him.

Summer thought this could just be the chase. He couldn't have her, but he wanted her because she challenged him. Stood up to his charms, critiqued his ways, made sarcastic remarks about his actions, and didn't care whether or not he walked up to her in the hallway. For a guy who's used to having power, having lost it to a challenging opponent, it must be a thrill to gain it back and prove it. Was it Seth's power that Summer hated? Or was it the thing she secretly admired? Was it his easy going attitude about relationships? Why was it so easy for him? Or was it? When they were both stripped off their masks, the Casanova and the Strong woman, where they really that different? Or was there a similarity in the way they hid from their inabilities and rejoiced in other circumstance, filling the voids with different options and ideas?

* * *

Summer knew there was no way of avoiding him forever. She knew it was foolish to continue to try. The morning she walked through the door of her English class her mind was hazy. Questioning herself and everything around her, she seemed to be in her own world. The one thing about high school though, your world is always invaded. Melissa Anders had a talent of whispering very loud the latest gossip. Especially when the person concerned was near by. That class didn't even need a play to watch. There was a free unrehearsed show going on and the school was buzzing when one of the main characters finally made her way onto the stage.

Summer was aware of things around her, but she expected nothing less, so the audience received only a silent distracted stare from her, and disappointed they decided to wait until Seth showed up. Like every crowd pleaser, he didn't keep them waiting long. He walked in looking rather distant. Sinking in his chair, he got the class book out of his bag and quickly shuffling through the pages, he found his story and absorbed himself in reading.

This odd behavior did not go unnoticed, but to the two players the audience ceased to exist, and from the moment Summer laid her eyes on Seth that morning, she knew there was something between them that made them stand out from the crowd. They shared glances. They were short and embarrassed at first, but gradually became meaningful and regretful. Seth was trying to show everything on the inside in his look, while Summer was trying to hide it all.

* * *

He found her that afternoon, sitting on a bench not far away from school grounds. He walked up behind her afraid, unsure of himself and what he was doing.

- "Hey." The sound came somewhere from deep within his throat, cautious and uneven.

She turned around and he could tell she was deciding on whether or not she wanted him to stay.

He stayed.

-" So you found me", Summer said with no emotion on her voice.

He sat down beside her and stared ahead.

-" I don't know what's going on," he said, "I thought about it a lot. I was happy with Anna and the way things were. I had it all figured out."

Summer never heard him this serious. She found his eyes.

-"You are the opposite of everything that I stand for. You don't care about anyone. I've never heard of you having a decent relationship. I don't know what you and Anna had but… You know it amazes me how you just get away with it. Oh, its just so easy for you to move on, to not care." She was speaking more quickly with each word and he realized she was barely catching her breath.

" You go to all the parties and girls cling to you like parasites, and you smile and walk the hallways like you own them. Playing your little games on everyone and everything. So smooth with your lines and little jokes. Oh I bet you had it all figured out! Never care! Always get what you want! Is that the principle you go by? Cause you sure as hell follow it closely." She paused and he thought he could get a word in, but Summer went on again.

-" You know what, I have no right to judge you. You didn't do anything to me. I don't care for your games and love escapades. I don't care for your lines and your jokes. I have no feelings for you."

Summer was sometimes complimented on good acting, but she knew this was not her strongest part. Her words fell heavy and etched, bitter and broken. They weren't those of a cold person.

Seth felt it.

-" I don't know why I kissed you, but I'm glad I did. I don't know why I think of you, but it's better to me than thinking of anything else. I don't know what I feel but I'm sure as hell not used to doing all this explaining and thinking and feeling, but one thing I'm not confused about is that you were there, that night, pressed against the wall and you kissed me back, and I know I'm not the only one here trying to figure out this mess in my head."

He felt frustrated. Summer looked at him closely. She felt a wall between them and saw it now that she was the one that built it. Seth went from being completely unattainable to being just within her reach, yet she couldn't have him, because he couldn't have her. She wasn't ready, she didn't know what she wanted in general, and she was scared to think of what she wanted with him.

Seth mistook her scared, uncertain gaze, thinking it an anger. He didn't know if this was rejection or revenge.

Summer looked away from him.

-" Whatever it is you want from me", she said," I cant give it to you."

* * *

She never admitted to having any feelings for him, but somehow he understood that she did. He sat back on the bench wondering how he ended up in this situation. Seth was thrown off guard, never having dealt with this problem before.

He would see her around the school, calm and collected. She would walk with Chris and Seth back with Anna, but there would always be a gaze, a look, a glance that would be caught. A small moment of weakness, of surrender.

They couldn't have each other. But they were around one another more often than before. As if, having stated and decided that nothing was there between them, they could now be safely around each other, each secretly wishing for the other, but safe from anyone knowing, safe from it showing, safe from the other person realizing it.

Notorious, Seth kept his popularity, won his poker games and enjoyed his parties. Summer went away for a month, and after that wasn't back to school for a while. He pushed her to the back of his mind, while she kept him only as a memory.

But time is evil. It alters images, changes feelings; it erases moments and plants new thoughts. Somewhere down the road it grabbed hold of them again, and at a school dance, somewhere mid-April, Seth saw her again.


	11. Coming Back for More

**A/N: **The lyrics used here are not mine. The song is "Coming back for more" by Ashlee Simpson. (something I heard in my friend's car too)

Also, I cannot believe the level of support from people for my humble story that I'm too slow to finish. It makes me so happy to read the reviews and see people so excited. Thank you!

* * *

"_Sunday morning blues, always about you._

_I wake up alone, in a big room_

_Got myself to blame for all my bad moods_

_And I really wish that I didn't feel this way_

_I want to break the circle, but the circle won't break."_

Summer shifted in the backseat of Marissa's car, who sure loved her Ashlee Simpson CD. She tried her best to focus on Marissa's banter with Ryan, but found herself staring out of the window with the lyrics echoing in her mind.

* * *

School Dance. The one time there is no alcohol or fights. Well at least none that are aloud. Blasting music, people laughing. The hall was crowded. Then she saw him.

"_I don't want to spend another night_

_Trying to figure out why you're always on my mind"_

Dark T-shirt, black pants. Holding Anna's hand. But his eyes found her.

"_All I know, you keep me coming back for more"_

One look, no breath. The word intense didn't quite do justice to the feeling in the room. What was he thinking? Only to know what he was thinking. It had to be about her. It had to be.

"_Even when I think I've had enough_

_When I tell you that it's over now, we're done"_

Ever wish you had the strength to just come up close? What was he thinking? Moment passed, the world is back again. She hated him in the most loving way. Desperately.

"_Don't let go, just keep me coming back for more"_

Marked her as his territory and then let her escape. She resisted, and just as he gave up, she gave in. Music, dancing. She made her way past his crowd, and her little black dress didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

- "Hey Sum, you want ice cream?"

They were in some drive-thru. Summer snapped right back to reality.

-"Vanilla"

The beauty of a road trip with a couple – all the time in the world to think.

Marissa turned to face her.

- "You want to talk about it yet?"

Summer shook her head.

- "Nope. I'm good"

* * *

"_Two weeks and three whole days and I give in_

_I was doing so good, but you always win"_

It happened quickly. Andrew Lore, unsuccessful at controlling his alcohol and his life long obsession with Summer, showed up at the dance. He was expelled for a reason. A forceful hug ended with Summer's scream. Someone pulled him off, fists flew in the air.

Through the commotion she saw him. Few feet away, his body rigid, hands in his pockets.

She made her way through the crowd. He followed her. What was he thinking? What was it that went on in his head? She didn't know where she was going. Hallway. That was safe.

Footsteps. She faced him. There was no time to be coy now. It could be the small amount of alcohol Marissa mixed in her drink, or plain need. A gaze. She stood up on her toes quickly, leaned in. A cautious, soft peck on the lips. She stepped back. What was she doing?

The hallway was dark. Music hushed behind the hall's door and voices sounded distant.

"_And I really wish sometimes, that we would just move on"_

She could hear her heart. She never did this in her life. She never thought she would. She couldn't take her eyes off him. His hands were still in his pockets. He was quiet but his breathing was uneven, restricted. There was a darkness in his eyes she never saw before.

He pulled her roughly by the elbows. So close she felt the chain around his neck pressing into her chest. She felt little next to him. A hungry touch, a deep kiss. She never knew a kiss could be so. His whole body seemed to envelop her. The passion in the emptiness of the school hallway where so many times their eyes met.

"_But what would I be doing, if you were gone."_

Summer knew later that it didn't mean anything big. It didn't mean they were now together, or that they both accepted their feelings. It didn't mean that Chris or Anna were out of the picture. It wasn't a beginning or an ending. It just meant that they both had this weakness. They shared it. She knew from Seth's kisses on her neck and her face that he couldn't resist it either. Maybe that was the reason they hated each other.

Sun was gleaming through the windows of the car and Marissa enthusiastically reminded them for the tenth time how happy she was that it was the weekend. And how good it is to have Summer back. Monday, there will be a lot of work to do. Monday will be quite a day, but for now there are two days of freedom.

Summer smiled at Marissa as if she agreed. "Yeah," she thought, turning back to look on the road, "Monday."

"_All I know, you keep me coming back for more"_


	12. Mondays

Mondays. They're unwelcome days. The beginning of the week is said to mark the rest of it. However you start will affect the atmosphere. At times Mondays start slow and lazy, as people sink slowly into their routine. Sometimes Mondays start abruptly, noisy and throw people into the commotion. No matter how they start, Mondays are always a beginning of something.

It was hard to describe Seth Cohen on that Monday morning. He wasn't moody because most of the time his face only showed a deep thought, and it wasn't a happy one, but he wasn't acting angry. One couldn't say he was sad either, there was a coldness in his eyes, more of a tough decision making kind of coldness. He wasn't quiet. He responded to everything he needed to, and that day more girls thought maybe there was a chance. He was being so polite. No, Seth wasn't irritated, upset, or silent. He was determined.

The weekend was over and with is so was last week. And whatever happened that week was also over. Weaknesses are meant to be overcome and desire is at times necessary to restrict. He was determined.

Mrs. Barnett loved English. In university she was the top student and was constantly trying to evoke this love for the subject in all those surrounding her. This was also true of her classes. She wanted English class to be an important one for the students. She wanted them to come to class alert and ready to absorb everything and be at their best. Unknown to Mrs Barnett, for some students, English class was important. It was a battle field.

Summer made her way to the table and slouched in her chair. She showed no sign of any inner struggle. In fact she seemed more composed than ever. She was ready.

Mrs Barnett scribbled on the board –"Class Discussion". She turned to the students.

"I know you love to express your opinion. Teenagers these days seem to have a lot of it, so here is your chance."

She paused.

"I want you to answer me this: Is Hamlet's struggle with himself his weakness, or his strength?"

Several people in class raised their hands and the debate began. Seth stole a glance at Summer and he could tell she was paying attention.

"If he's struggling with himself at all, that is obviously a weakness, the guy can't make up his mind. That just shows a weak character." Someone said.

Seth raised his hand.

"I agree, a strong person makes a determined decision and doesn't question it."

"Have you had struggles with yourself Mr Cohen?" Summer was herself surprised at hearing her own voice, but she couldn't stop now.

"Can you honestly say that being put in a difficult situation you don't struggle with the decision?"

Seth turned to her.

"No. I know what's good for me and what is bad." Summer felt his pointing answer. "And it is no struggle at all as to how it should end."

Summer raised her eyebrows.

"Very impressive. Just a thought though, I mean, your decisions are obviously as important as Hamlet's. Say, it must be tough to choose who to take to the dance, the girlfriend, or the girl that thinks she's the girlfriend? Or wait, the good and the bad, tough choice it must be between seducing a straight A shy student with great legs or settling for a brunette cheerleader with a flair for drama."

Seth smiled a ruthless smile and nodded his head.

"You know so much about my life. I guess now I know it's not a coincidence I see you everywhere."

"Ah," Summer stiffened a laugh and threw her head back. "Now I see the Hamlet resemblance, you're just as self-absorbed."

At his point, Mrs Barnett decided to put an end to the show.

"Its Hamlet we're talking about here, please restrict to that."

Seth played with his pen.

"It's just Summer Mrs Barnett. She likes to think she makes a huge impact, when in fact, what she does or says means nothing."

Mrs Barnett gave Seth a pointed look, and was saved by the leggy Straight A student who raised her hand to prove her point that Hamlet was in fact just a man in denial.

Denial. What a helpful deception Summer thought. She looked sideways at Seth. Deep impact? No, that was a movie. What she did here was awake an unknown emotion. A sleeping giant? Summer wondered. Well she on her part was done playing weak. She was a fighter after all, and a good one at that.

* * *

In her math class, in the midst of an extensive review on functions, she remembered she forgot to sign up for grad pictures. No better excuse to leave class for five minutes.

The hallway was cool and empty as she made her way to the sign up desk. She turned the corner and saw Seth Cohen scribbling down his stats on the paper.

Seth noticed her beside him and shifted uneasily.

"Is it just me, or are you uncomfortable?" There was enough sarcasm in her voice to drown the biggest ego.

He gave her a quick glance and returned to his writing.

Summer smiled.

"I wonder why you would be uncomfortable." She went on as if talking to herself. " I mean, you are Seth Cohen. So smooth and irresistible. Having a girl around, that's like your specialty right?"

She paused, and then her face showed concern.

"You know, you're bad at your specialty lately. You should practice or something."

Last words were barely a whisper but he caught them.

"Who knew! Summer Roberts. The Queen of Evil. I never would have guessed."

Summer's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on her face.

"It speaks." She paused. " What was that deep impact ramble about?" she pretended to look him up and down." I mean it's obvious, you're not affected by anything at all."

Seth grabbed her wrist and pulled her so rough she almost wanted to scream.

"Don't play games with me."

Summer knew she couldn't stop what she started.

"Aw, no need to get bitter and terrifying. Where is that cheeky smile of yours that lights up the side of every girls locker? It suits you better you know."

"Pressing my buttons, huh. With those big brown eyes of yours." He tried to sound light, but in his voice she heard anger. He looked at her face closely. They were mere inches from each other.

"You're in this too." He said.

He released her wrist and grabbed his paper. She stood gazing at him, unsure of what he would do. He stared at her with his head slightly tilted.

"I liked you better with the whole cynical independent woman scheme. Maybe you should repeat that act. Suited You better."

He walked off. She smiled. Angry Seth.. there was something very irresistible about that.

* * *

After school Marissa expressed her concern over Summer's unusual state of mind.

- "You're very happy. Almost too happy, you know? As if.." Marissa thought for a moment glancing at Summer. " As if you're evil kind of happy." She raised an eyebrow.

"Does this have anything to do with a guy?"

Summer was shifting through numbers in her phone and she didn't look up.

Melissa Anders walked by and Marissa commented.

-"You know she still thinks everyone's in love with her. And she's got the worst personality. Half the school hates her!"

Summer nodded.

-" Yeah, they always think they know everything, those cool kids." She looked up. "But they have no idea."

Marissa looked at her closely.

-"Should they be scared?"

Summer thought for a minute.

-"You know me and Seth kissed."

Marissa sat still.

Summer looked at her.

"You can move Marissa, I wont stop talking."

" Yeah. We kissed. At the dance. Last Thursday." She waited for a reaction and when a shell shocked Marissa didn't respond Summer went on. "You wanted to know what happened. Anyway, we've kissed before, as I'm sure you know since the whole school knows, and here I am talking about it since you've been trying to get me to talk about forever."

"So. I had feelings for Cohen. There. Its out."

Marissa sprang from where she sat.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" She was nearly yelling.

Summer stared at her.

"See, its that kind of reaction that keeps people quiet for a looong time."

Marissa continued,

"Okay, I knew you might probably not hate him anymore, and you've been going to parties lately so I figured you're not doing the whole "hate the world" thing for a while, and Chris has been around quite a bit, so I can understand you're back to believing in some kind of affection but. Seth Cohen? And you? Kiss? Feelings? Summer! He is the jerk of the school, he is the most wanted of the school. He is Seth Cohen!"

"Marissa, I never heard you say so many words at once, at that speed. Are there competitions for that? You're good."

Marissa tilted her head.

"I'm serious".

"Look, I don't ask for a step mom, but I have a step mom; I don't ask for an ugly purse as a family gift, but I have one and I have to take it to reunions; I don't ask for a C in Math, but I have it and I'm making a long excuse for my dad; I don't ask for feelings for Seth Cohen, but I have them. The world is cruel."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because, before I couldn't have Seth, but now he can't have me. And he's in this whole denial thing, but I know inside it tears him up. And that, is good enough revenge for making me have feelings for him."

"I'm confused."

"The player is getting played."

Marissa nodded.

"Okay. How?"

"You're back to short sentences. The world makes sense again!"

Marissa frowned.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Basically, you see. After that kiss, I know he's got a thing for me. A serious thing. So I'm going put him up to torture. You know, the usual way – be around, be irresistible, and ultimately unavailable. "

"How are you benefiting from this?"

Summer thought for a moment.

"I want him to admit that he wants to be with me. I don't want to always play the role of the lucky one. You know? "Oh Summer's so lucky she's with him." "

"But you want to be with him too."

"Maybe."

"You need to make up your mind."

"My mind is made up. Right now its made up images of Seth Cohen realising he needs me."

"You're crazy."

Summer smiled.

"Maybe. Caught his attention though didn't I?"

"I never in my life thought you'd say that with pride."

Summer laughed.

"Neither did I."


End file.
